Desde el Portal de las Rosas
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Desde su cielo particular, el Portal de las Rosas, Anthony responde la carta que Candy ha escrito para él. 'One-shot' inspirado en el "Candy Candy: Final Story". [Candy x Anthony]


**Desde el Portal de las Rosas.**

 _Para la señorita Candice White Ardley._

 _Querida Candy:_

Es una lástima que no se puedan enviar las cartas que se escriben en el Cielo; si fuese posible, lo primero que haría sería aclararte que el lugar en donde estoy no es llamado Cielo pero es así como lo conoces tú y seguiré usando ese término para que te sientas más cómoda. Puedes estar tranquila, sin embargo, estoy muy bien en este lugar, desde donde he podido seguir cada uno de los pasos que das.

Stair estaría feliz de escribirte también, si pudiera. Fue una sorpresa reunirme con él, aunque más bien debería decir que no fue asombro sino rabia lo que sentí al verlo. ¡Tanto que yo deseé el poder haber vivido un poco más y él que decidió entregar voluntariamente su vida! Pero no pude seguir enojado con Stair durante mucho tiempo porque al final entendí que su sacrificio fue por preservar un deseo puro que no cualquiera podría comprender. Además, así seremos dos los que te cuidaremos desde acá, Candy.

A mi madre le habría encantado conocerte; como te dije en varias ocasiones, ustedes son tan parecidas que a veces me resultaba difícil diferenciarlas en mi mente. A ella le habría gustado que yo hubiera podido ser feliz a tu lado pero a estas alturas ya debes de saber bien que no somos por completo dueños de nuestro destino, ni siquiera las nubes son libres de moverse a donde quieren ir pues dependen del viento. ¿No es eso lo que te ha dicho el hermano menor de mi madre, mi tío Albert?

No sé qué ha sido más sorprendente, si saber que tu Príncipe de la Colina es mi tío William o que te hubieses enamorado en Londres de alguien que dices que se parece a mí. Mi querida Candy, ni en mis más oscuros pensamientos habría podido imaginar que mi tío era mi rival, ese misterioso Príncipe de la Colina del que te prendaste mucho tiempo antes de conocerme. Debo confesarte, aunque tú ya lo sabías, que tuve muchos celos de ese hombre que había cautivado tu corazón y me molestaba que tú pensaras que físicamente éramos iguales, yo no quería gustarte sólo por mi parecido con _él…_ Ahora que me revelas quién es el Príncipe de la Colina, no puedo menos que reírme, mi Candy, porque es estúpido enojarse por el hecho de que un sobrino se parezca tanto a su tío. ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar, de cualquier manera? Sin embargo, no puedo seguir sintiendo celos de mi tío William, considerando lo bien que él ha cuidado de ti en mi lugar; al contrario, siempre le estaré eternamente agradecido por haber consentido en adoptarte, Candy, sólo él podía rescatarte de las garras de los Leagan.

Con respecto a ese hombre que dices que se parece a mí, ese Terrence Grandchester… ¿De verdad crees que somos tan parecidos, mi dulce Candy? Creo que tu problema es que te dejas llevar por el físico y no prestas demasiada atención a otras cosas, pequeña pícara, porque estoy seguro de que no hay en el mundo otros dos hombres que sean tan opuestos como Terrence Grandchester y yo. No me sorprende que él se haya molestado cuando lo comparaste conmigo, debió tener el mismo sentimiento de desolación que experimenté yo cuando me comparaste con tu Príncipe de la Colina. Debo reconocer que ese actor rebelde no sería el hombre que escogería para tomar mi lugar en tu corazón, Candy, pero siéndote sincero, no creo que en realidad pueda llegar a aceptar a alguien como mi suplente. Sin embargo, sí reconozco que él te amaba al grado de desear tu felicidad y hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para protegerte, que es lo único que yo deseaba para ti, que alguien pudiera hacer por ti lo que no podré hacer yo. No entiendo por qué dices que esperas que yo ya te haya perdonado por todo, ¿es por haberte enamorado de Terrence? Si es así no tienes por qué preocuparte, sé que lo único que has hecho es dejar que tu corazón te guie y no tengo por qué enojarme por eso.

Y con respecto a mi fallecimiento… Candy, la culpa de eso no la tuviste tú. Ni mi tío William tampoco. La Muerte es un paso más en el camino que recorremos y nadie puede detenerla ni prevenirla, así que deja de cargar con ese peso y tan sólo prométeme que continuarás viviendo con una sonrisa hermosa en tus labios. Sigue adelante y no mires hacia atrás, debes ser fuerte para afrontar lo que te tenga deparado el destino. Cuando te des cuenta de lo mucho que has sido amada, nunca volverás a sentirte sola.

Candy, sé que alguien más mantendrá tu corazón cálido y a salvo… Sé que alguien más te protegerá de la tormenta… Pero yo iré contigo a donde quiera que vayas, así que nunca estarás sola. Me he marchado ya a donde sopla el viento, a donde van las almas que han dejado el mundo de los vivos, pero siempre velaré por ti desde el Portal de las Rosas.

Gracias Candy. También a mí me dio una gran felicidad el haberte conocido.

 _Tuyo, para toda la eternidad._

 _Anthony._

 **Fin.**

 **Notas:**

\- Todos los personajes de _Candy Candy_ pertenecen a Keiko Nagita (Kyoko Mizuki).

\- Hace poco leí la famosa " _Candy Candy: The Final Story"_ y al llegar a la carta que Candy le escribe a Anthony se me ocurrió hacer este _one-shot_ , que pretende ser la respuesta de Anthony a dicha misiva. No es indispensable leer la carta de Candy para entender el fic pero sí sería recomendable hacerlo. Mi musa inspiradora fue la canción _"I Will Be With You (Where the Lost Ones Go)",_ de Sarah Brightman.

\- Éste es el primer fanfic que hago de _Candy Candy_ y probablemente será el único ya que no redacto para este _fandom,_ aunque siempre he querido escribir algo sobre Anthony.


End file.
